NICOTINE
by d3flow
Summary: (CHANBAEK) Dunia itu sempit. Baekhyun yang hidupnya penuh kesialan bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, Raja Agung yang sialannya sangat sexy.


\- _chanbaek fanfiction -_

_d3flow present_

.

.

_"hormonal substances that make me crazy about you, be mine or you will die"_

_._

_._

**Warning : **story from **C**han**B**aek. if you dont like dont read ok? and for rated **M **[ its for language processing and behavior, not all should be related to sex ]

.

"_Full of drama, adapted by real personal experience stories"_

_._

_._

_._

_being romance like a romantic rose._

_being angst like a black magic._

_being fluffy like a your smile._

.

.

"Gila! sialan! mereka siapa!?"

Baekhyun terus berlari tak henti, sesekali matanya melirik kebelakang hanya untuk memastikan jika orang-orang sialan itu tidak mengejarnya.

Lelaki yang berusia 22 tahun itu tidak mengerti kenapa dan penyebabnya apa; dia harus dikejar oleh sekelompok manusia-manusia idiot yang tidak tahu diri.

Oh ayolah, Baekhyun tengah bermanja ria dengan sungai han; menikmati perasaan kesal dan sedih yang berasal dari ibunya tiba-tiba beberapa orang menghampirinya dengan pistol yang mengacung tepat di pelipisnya.

Apa dunia sudah tidak waras? Baekhyun sempat tidak bernafas untuk sepersekian detik hanya karena sebuah benda yang bisa saja melenyapkan jiwanya dalam sekali tembakan secepat kecepatan cahaya.

Baekhyun berpikir apa ibunya sendiri yang mengirim mereka untuk membunuhnya? Pikiran konyol itu terlintas dengan menari-nari di otak kecilnya, namun jika dipikir kembali; rasanya tidak mungkin bahwa ibunya meminta mereka membunuh Baekhyun.

Ya, sebenci apapun ibunya pada Baekhyun; ia masih merasakan sakit dan lelahnya mengandung Baekhyun sembilan bulan kan?

Lalu mereka datang darimana? Planet pluto?! Seberapa sial lagi hidupnya, dibuang oleh ibunya sendiri dan sekarang dikejar-kejar manusia-manusia tolol yang tidak punya otak.

Sialan. Baekhyun mengumpat 23 kali dalam sehari ini.

.

.

**C**han**B**aek.

.

.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari jangkaun arah pandang, Baekhyun terduduk ditaman sepi yang berhiasan lampu-lampu kecil yang mengelilingi taman tersebut.

Beberapa kunang-kunang menari-nari memperlihatkan cahaya terang mereka, menertawakan keadaan mengenaskan sang gadis yang kini sedang meraih rakus udara untuk mengisi jantungnya.

"Ya tuhan aku mau mati~" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, lelah yang ia rasakan membuat sekujur tubuhnya kaku, apalagi dengan cuaca malam dengan suhu yang mulai turun dengan drastis.

Bermodalkan jaket lusuh yang selama ini bersamanya, Baekhyun mencoba berjalan mencari telepon umum untuk menghubungi temannya.

"Semoga saja Kyungsoo mau membantu, kalau tidak awas saja!" Baekhyun menggerutu dengan imut, dahinya berkedut-kedut dengan menciptakan kerutan-kerutan kecil yang memanjang; bibir cherry nya ter_pout_ manja memberi kesan imut sekaligus seksi.

Matanya berkeliaran kesana kesini, sesekali dia mengumpat kesal karena tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari. Namun sepertinya Dewi Portuna mencintainya saat ini; Baekhyun melihat telepon umum disebelah selatan dimana ia berdiri.

Dengan langkah ringan ia berjalan dengan bersiul-siul, menandakan ia sangat bahagia saat ini.

'_Rasanya aku ingin mencium kaos kaki Kyungsoo saat ini' _Batin Baekhyun berujar sinting.

Tak mengenal lelah; akhirnya ia sampai di akhir tujuannya, merapalkan doa-doa semoga Kyungsoo tersayangnya belum terlelap dengan kasur empuknya itu. Ah~ memikirkan kasur tiba-tiba Baekhyun ingin menangis; terlalu merindukan kasur hello kitty pemberian ayahnya saat beliau masih hidup. Namun dengan kesekian detik Baekhyun menggeleng dan terus saja mengatakan 'semua baik-baik saja' seperti mantra untuk kehidupannya.

Koin dimasukan dan Baekhyun memutarkan angka-angka yang ia sangat hapal. Gagang telepon ia simpan ditelinga sesekali tangan yang lainnya mengetuk-ngetuk kaca didepannya. Menunggu tersambung.

Oh man~ katakan pada dunia jika menunggu itu sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk Baekhyun jalani.

**tut tut tut**

"Sialan! Kyungsoo cepat angkat bodoh!"

Baekhyun menunggu namun hanya suara yang tidak penting dalam teleponnya.

Dan Baekhyun bukan lelaki yang mudah menyerah, ia memasukan koin itu lalu dan memutar angka-angkanya kembali.

"Awas saja jika kali ini tidak kau angkat, aku akan-"

_"Uhm hallo?" _Suara khas bangun tidur terdengar imut ditelinga Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Drama pun dimulai.

"Kyungsoo hiks- tolong aku" _Oh Tuhan ku tolong maafkan anakmu yang tampan ini._

_"Yak Baekhyun! Are you okay? whats wrong dear?!" _Suara panik Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah, namun jika ia tidak melakukan drama seperti ini, ia tidak yakin jika Kyungsoo akan membantunya. Ya sahabat sialan Baekhyun itu pecinta tidur; jadi bisa disimpulkan mana yang akan Kyungsoo pilih.

"Kyungsoo tolong- kumohon cepat jemput aku dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Ku mohon hiks- aku"

"_Okay! kau dimana sekarang? aku akan menjemputmu!"_

Baekhyun sesenggukan, menikmati peran sekaligus meluapkan rasa kesal yang ia tahan selama ini, "Aku didaerah distrik selatan dari taman yang sering kita kunjungi." Ucapnya dengan suara parau, dan Baekhyun yakin jika Kyungsoo sudah menangis sekarang juga.

"_Tunggu disana! jangan melakukan apapun dan pergi kemana pun_!"

Baekhyun mengangguk samar, meski Kyungsoo tidak melihat namun ia yakin jika Baekhyun akan menurutinya. Kemudian Sambungan terputus.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

Merasa bersalah, namun ego Baekhyun yang tinggi dan rasa lelahnya tidak bisa dikompromi ia harus melakukan ini, 'ya Tuhan tolong ingatkan aku untuk meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo setelah ini' Baekhyun terduduk didepan telepon umum itu. Menunggu kembali namun dengan kepastian yang dijanjikan.

.

.

"Bos!"

Teriakan itu bergema di ruangan besar disalah satu Mansion di kota Seoul.

Berjalan tergesa-gesa kemudian menghampiri sosok tinggi yang sedang menikmati cairan pekat yang berada didalam gelas mahalnya.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" Sosok itu memainkan cairan dalam gelasnya, menggoyang-goyangkan pelan, lalu menghirup aroma khas yang berasal dari minuman tersebut.

"A-anu d-dia kabur bos"

**Prang**

Gelas mahal itu tak berbentuk, membentur dinding dengan cairan merah pekat yang menghiasi lantai yang dingin.

"Bodoh! Sejak kapan kau menjadi orang tolol Kim Jongin!?"

Park Chanyeol menggeram marah. Tatapan yang dingin yang bisa membuat orang lain tak berkutik, tangannya mengepal kuat; membuat urat-urat yang berada disekitar lengannya terlihat menonjol, sangat seksi namun mengerikan.

Kim jongin, orang yang berada didepan Park Chanyeol itu meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup; lantai yang dingin itu tiba-tiba lebih menarik daripada harus bertatap muka langsung dengan bosnya - Park Chanyeol.

"Dia tikus kecil yang keren bos!" ㅡ Jongin membayangkannya dengan antusias, "ㅡ dia lari pada cela-cela gang kecil lalu tubuhnya seperti tertelan dan boom! menghilang" tangannya mengepal gemas.

"Dan kau seorang serigala yang kalah dengan tikus kecil itu?!"

Kim Jongin tiba-tiba tersedak, "bukan- begini bos, saat dia berada didekat sungai han kita sudah mengepung dia dan dia memang tidak bisa berkutik apapun bos-"

"Lalu?" Chanyeol duduk dikursi kebesarannya dengan melipat tangannya _arrogant._

"Lalu tiba-tiba dia menendang aset ku dan itu sangat sakit boss sungguh!" ucap Jongin dengan tatapan memelas dan seperti orang yang sangat menderita disini. Perasaan linu yang masih ia rasakan membuat ia bergidik ngeri.

Chanyeol memutarkan bola matanya malas, "kenapa kau tidak tembak saja kepala kecilnya itu bodoh?!" Chanyeol menatap tajam Jongin.

"Demi semua pakaian Kyungsoo yang seksi Bos! Jangan bilang kau lupa jika tikus kecil mu itu harus kau tangkap hidup-hidup?"

_Oh shit_ ~ Chanyeol melupakan sesuatu jika ia memang membutuhkan tikus itu.

Chanyeol berdehem lalu membuat gerakan mengusir Jongin dengan tangannya, Jongin mengerti lalu mengangguk setelahnya.

"Telepon Sehun untuk cepat pulang ke Korea dan jemput luhan di bandara pukul 10 malam nanti."

Jongin berdehem pelan; baru saja ia akan menjawab pernyataan mutlak dari sang bos, Chanyeol lebih dulu menyela dengan perkataan yang membuat Jongin kelabakan.

"Kau akan berkencan dengan Kyungsoo bukan? Bawa si tikus kecil itu lalu aku akan memberikan cuti untukmu."

Jongin _nyengir_, berlalu dengan senyuman tololnya, "Baik bos!."

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya, tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja; dahinya berkerut menampakan kerutan samar yang menghiasi dahi agungnya. Berpikir logis dan cepat tanpa membuat sebuah keributan, Chanyeol terus menerawang lalu seakan mendapatkan cahaya memutar di atas kepalanya Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

Menjadi awal ide yang mengerikan akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

mehehee hi! i'm back.

new story. tadinya mau post di wp tapi masih bingung hm~~~

cerita ini aku buat taun 2018, tapi karena aku sibuk banget jadi ga ke urus:((((((((( btw ini cerita next apa udah aja? :D comment aja yaa.

see you next timeee.

prev; le88 an


End file.
